a rough life
by dadaXsama
Summary: a new kid come to move near the x men and starts to go to there school. with a new kid comes trouble and some fun for the xmen and brotherhood. rated m for some of the words. by the way this is my first story and please review so i can write more


The Beginning.

It was a normal, cold day with the wind blowing hard. The setting was a high school named Bayvill. Kids were walking in the school because school was about to begin. A car pulled up in front of the school. A tall, black kid wearing an anime shirt got out and wave bye to the person in the car.

The name of the kid was Daquan, but people called him Dada for short. "Wow, this school is so big, its not even funny" I said with a blank expression on his face. "Oh crap I got to hurry so I can get every thing set for me." I ran into the school. I stopped then looked around. "Wow its even bigger inside." I said to myself. Running and looking for the office, I bumped in to a girl and knocked her books out of her hands.

"Whoa, I am so sorry Its my first time here and I'm already lost. Can you help me?"I asked.

"Yeah, like, sure. Its no problem. I know how it is to be the be in a new school on the first day." the girl said. The girl was a normal height and had brown hair tied up in a pony tail. She was wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans. I got a real look at the girl and then fell into a trance because of her beauty.

"Sooo... like, what's your name?" the girl asked.

I just kept staring, but then finally snapped back to reality. "Oh, its Daquan. And yours?"

She giggled. "my names is kitty. Nice to meet you" she than look at her watch. "Crap, I got to go The way to the office from here is take a left and then a right. Then you will see it. Bye Good luck" She said once she was

running and waving.

I just kept waving back with a blank face. "Wow...Kitty... I totally got to talk to her again." I said to myself "crap I have to go so I can learn my first class.". I took the

ways that Kitty told me to take and then I saw a sign that said The Office. "Yea I found it." I went in and then stayed in there for half an hour.

When I left, I took a look at my schedule and learned that I had Math next. Lost and confused, I just walked. I was the only one in the hall way because everybody else was in there class. "Man, I really need to find my way." Walking, I again bumped in to yet another girl. "Watch where you're going" the girl said. "Oh sorry I am new here and I can't find my way"

this girls was pale and had brow short hair with two white bangs in the front. And she had an accent .

I also noticed that the girl had a black tang top on with a green long sleeve shirt that was see through on. Coving her arm. She also had black gloves on covering her hands. It was a dead slices. Then the girl said something. "Soo you said you are new here". "yea". I said. "soo what class are you looking for" she said. " um math class 102ཁ I said. " oh your in luck new boy" she said as she poke my chest. " I'm going to that class".

She said. She started walking to the class I just stud there. She turn her head "well aren't you going to follow" she said . "um yea" I said and started running behind her not saying a word because she look so scary.

I was following the girl. I didn't want to say anything to her. Didn't even ask for her name just kept walking. "So what made you come to this school" the girl said in her accent. " because my mom herd that this school was good' I said in a soft tone because I was scared that if I said it loader than she might get mad and hurt me.

"Oh well take this as a warning and be careful in this school because we have some weird kids in this school" she said. 'Oh I

will keep that in mind. Soo um what your name" I ask. She turned around and then said " look buddy just because I'm leading you to a class on your first day doesn't men I'm your friend and you will be lucky if I every

talk to you again" she was saying with her hands on her hip and pointing at me. " oh sorry" I said and just followed her.

We arrive at the class. She turn back and said "here we are" and then walk in. As soon as the class teacher saw her he said " well look who show up 20mins late. And she brought a friend" the girl stop "first of all this kid isn't even my friend.

I found this kid lost. Soo I decided to help him since he was new to the school" she said. Then a kid stand up and said " wow rough actually help some body" "shut up you'll be surprise how much people I help. Retard."

At that moment I learn her name. It was rough. " and what's your name kid the teacher said" "oh its Daquan Corley." I said. " well take a seat near kitty".

As soon he said that name I look back and saw kitty the girl I ran into bout an hour ago. I started walking to the seat that was on the side of her. I sat. " hey kitty we meet again" I said with a big smile. " yea, like I know. I see you met rough" ' yea" I said with a big look on my face. "Yea I live with her in a big mansion with some other kids" she said. " oh why?" I said really wanting to know.

"Oh because we do special things" she said with a giggle after that. Math class was boring like any other class if your good at the subject. The bell ring for lunch all the kids started rushing out. I went to my locker to put my books away. This time I didn't get lost because my locker was right across from my math classroom. After putting my books away I just remember that I don't know where the lunch room is.

"Crap should I start walking?" I said to myself. "Well your lucky I ran into you newbie." a voice said that I recognized. I turn around and notice it was kitty. She then grab my hand and pulled me while she was running. "Come on were going to miss the good food." she and then giggle.

**next chapter is where we start to see some mutants powers. please review. and tell me if you like it so far because if you do i will write more.**


End file.
